Packaging is a major area for use and comsumption of impact polystyrene resins. These resins are fabricated into cups, tubs, bowls, trays and similar articles by deep draw thermoforming or high-speed injection molding. For such service, it is desired that the impact polystyrene resins have melt toughness or resistance to thinning in cross section while being formed in the molten state as well as satisfactory general molding and physical property characteristics. Also, it is advantageous to have impact polystyrene resins that with minor changes in the polymerization recipe for the resin can be used for injection molding and extrusion or extrusion alone.
By the present invention, impact polystyrene resins as well as articles are provided which satisfy these objectives.